Secrets Hidden: Kenshin's Diary
by Tenshi no Hana-chan
Summary: Kaoru's been sneaking out a lot lately..and Kenshin's getting suspicious. Not that he's jealous...Kenshin's diary! KxK


Secrets Hidden  
By:Tenshi_no_Hana-Chan  
  
A/N:I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, or any of it's characters. I don't got enough money to get sued by Sony! It's gonna be in Kenshin's Diary form. RR, pweety pwease with sugaw on top? * puppy dog eyes * By the way, (++) means Rurouni Kenshin POV while (##) means Battousai Kenshin POV. Yup, not only do they share bodies, but in this story, they also share a diary.  
  
Those people who reviewed this, thank you! I actually thought that there'd be some negative comments, but there was none. A big big hug to all of ya!  
  
--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~-~~  
  
September 15  
  
++It's well into autumn, de gozaru. It's getting quite cold here in Tokyo. It's getting hard to wash laundry, de gozaru yo. So, instead of washing clothes outside, I now do it in the bathroom during evening.  
  
++This morning, I woke up early as usual but then I remembered I did not have laundry to do. So I just got up and dressed into a fresh hakama and gi. I then proceeded to Kaoru-dono's room to check up on her. Just to check up on her.  
  
++But then she was gone. I thought maybe she had gone early morning shopping, de gozaru. But then she wasn't back until 5, and with no packages, degozaru yo, but a bland tasting pancake. She seemed happ. It does my heart good to see her genki genki, de gozaru yo.  
  
September 22  
  
++It has been one week since Kaoru-dono went out very early, and came back late, de gozaru. She has been doing this everyday for the past week. Seven days in a row, de gozaru yo! I wonder what's happening. Not that I'm jealous, I'm just very concerned.  
  
##Of course you are! You're as jealous as hell. I'm as jealous as hell. What if somebody else is going out with Kaoru, hmmm?  
  
++Stop, writing, Battousai. I am not jealous, de gozaru!  
  
## I'm getting jealous, de gozaru yo. So jealous, I want to hit something, de gozaru. I want to strangle someone, de gozaru yo. What if Kaoru-I mean- Kaoru-dono's going out with 7 different guys?  
  
++Kaoru-dono's not a slut! And stop arguing with me while writing!  
  
##I'm jealous...so jealous...  
  
++Stop making presumptions about Kaoru-dono's activities! DE GOZARU YO!  
  
September 29  
  
##Today, the rurouni made me do laundry. A pile of laundry. A mountain.  
  
++I did not, de gozaru yo. You stayed in your corner.  
  
##Did so too, rurouni. Anyway, Kaoru's going out a lot. It's been two weeks. Damn! What is it with her? I confronted her, or rather, the rurouni did, this morning before she left. She was all flustered, saying she'd been shopping all the while she was gone. Dammit...Shopping from dawn to dusk, for two weeks straight! With no packages brought home to boot! What the #$@! And this rurouni no baka let her get away with it! So I suppose I should follow her...  
  
++Of course I won't do that. Kaoru-dono's business is her own. Besides, she would not want that. And Battousai is not making me, de gozaru yo.  
  
##Well, then I think I'll do something else. Make her feel good, wanted, loved... Yeah... Take her out and stuff...Yeah...  
  
++Sounds like a good plan, de gozaru.  
  
##And I'll make the rurouni do it too...  
  
++Oro...Why me? I'm too unworthy of her...  
  
##Face it, rurouni, you're the one she's used to. You did say it was a good plan.  
  
September 30  
  
##We managed to ask Kaoru out today. It was such a task! First I had to convince the rurouni to do it. But he wouldn't. I had to contend with rurouni no baka's nerves.  
  
++Hey! It's the first time I asked her out de gozaru yo! Why shouldn't I be?  
  
##The rurouni still argued that we were to unworthy of her love. If it weren't for his rurouni-ness I think he would've cursed.  
  
##So finally he had to agree with me. I mean, we do love the woman. We don't wanna lose her to someone else that easily. So before she could leave today, we went up to her and the Rurouni went up to her and asked if we could have a minute. She agreed, though she seemed like she was in a hurry. The rurouni wanted to hurry too, but I wanted it nice and slow. So we got mixed together. So it came out like this: "Do you want to eat at the Akabeko tonight?"  
  
##Very straightforward, huh? No sugarcoating, no overspeeding either.  
  
++She stopped looking hurried, de gozaru. She instead turned very red. I remember being happy, for I had made her happy. She smiled shyly at me and nodded. Then she hurried of again, but not before saying she'd be ready by 7.  
  
##But then she wasn't. Is what she was doing before thismore important? Anyway, decided to tolerate it. We had a lovely time.  
  
++Then she asked me why I was doing this. I couldn't think of the reason, de gozaru yo, so I just told her I thought it was about time I did, de gozaru. Come to think of it, I think I was right.  
  
October 7  
  
++Kaoru-dono's still going out on her secret excursions, de gozaru yo. Although I've been taking her out the whole week, she still does. I guess she does not feel the way I do about her. I knew it, de gozaru yo. So I've decided to just let it be. Not even Battousai's complaining. In fact, we've also decided to leave for a while, to think things over, de gozaru. But not before taking Kaoru-dono out one last time. I asked her if she could come home earlier tomorrow, and she agreed.  
  
October 8  
  
++What happened today was very embarrassing, de gozaru.  
  
##We took Kaoru on sunset walk today, and stopped by the river.  
  
++Autumn sunsets are a bit dull, but beautiful all the same, de gozaru yo. We sat down on the grass and tried to appreciate nature. I think Kaoru-dono did, but my mind was in whir, de gozaru. I couldn't appreciate it, thinking about the words I was going to say next. She was going to get hurt, I knew.  
  
##Then Kaoru asked the rurouni, "What's all this for?" Then he started to feel guiltier than before.  
  
++You were also guilty, Battousai, de gozaru yo.  
  
##-and told her we'd be leaving. She shook her head.  
  
++ I could see she was getting very confused and sad and lifeless de gozaru. "Nononononono...," she said. She couldn't accept it. But then I had to nod, to make her believe. It was really hard for me to do it. It was one of the hardest things I've had to do in my life. She burst into tears.  
  
##I was burning. Why couldn't we tell her we love her? Damn! I thought.  
  
++But then I wondered why she was crying, de gozaru yo. Why would she be, when she did not feel anything for me? But then she asked, "Why?"  
  
##I didn't know what to say. Even the rurouni was speechless for a while. Finally, rurouni no baka revealed it all. Why we were leaving. Her escapes. Our feelings because of her escapes.  
  
++I just thought I had to! She stopped sobbing, de gozaru yo. Then-  
  
##Horrors upon horrors.  
  
++She smiled. Then she giggled. Then she laughed. She was laughing so hard, clutching her stomach and in fetal position on the ground. And we were bewildered, de gozaru. And embarrassed.  
  
##Not to mention annoyed.  
  
++I asked her why she was laughing.  
  
## @%$#!*?! It was only because she took a four-week baking course! It was European baking, by the way. Not like making-  
  
++-Okonomiyaki.  
  
##Yeah. It's a lot more different, she said. It was, after all, a four-week long thing, so she'd be through in four days.  
  
++And she promised me that she'd be baking for me, to prove her innocence. (She was chortling.) I couldn't displease her. I agreed.  
  
##Even though we'd get indigestion sooner or later.  
  
++Then she asked me a very upsetting question: "We're you jealous?" I blushed.  
  
##Because the rurouni's timing for blushing was bad.  
  
++Stop interrupting Battousai. Anyway-  
  
##Rurouni no baka confessed our feelings for her, in one word: "Yes."  
  
++She flushed pinker than I. She giggled nervously, and then fresh tears flowed down her face, de gozaru. I was afraid I had hurt her-  
  
##So instantly, our arms were around her, trying to comfort her.  
  
++ Then she flung her arms around me and cried. "You waited this long to tell me?!" she sobbed. Her next statement very happy, de gozaru. "Gods, I've loved you for a long time now!"  
  
##And the rurouni was all, "Ororooo..."  
  
++You know, if it had been your expression you would have said that too. So I smiled at her and told her how much I loved her, de gozaru.  
  
##Anyway, no laundry today.  
  
October 13  
  
++Kaoru-dono-  
  
##You mean koishii.  
  
++Aa, Kaoru-koishii baked a European delicacy for me and Sano and Yahiko today. It was heavenly.  
  
##I think Kaoru-koishii has found a new talent. Even those two had nothing to say.  
  
++And guess what she told me, de gozaru. All she had done the past month was all for me. Isn't that sweet of her?  
  
##By the way, the rurouni made me use god-like speed today to clean the dojo.  
  
++I did not, de gozaru yo! I did it all by myself!  
  
--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~  
  
A/N: Did you like that? I know I did!  
  
By the way, have you heard of the term stream of consciousness? It's a form of writing you use when you just write whatever comes into your mind. What is written here was using a bit of stream of consciousness for Kenshin. 


End file.
